


Daedric Priest

by Generics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generics/pseuds/Generics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Not all priests bless the living.</b><br/><b>Some just pray,</b><br/><b>and bury the dead.</b><br/> </p><p>Five year old Naruto tells his dad what profession he would have in his Skyrim game. The reasoning behind it makes Minato's heart curl up tight in his stomach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daedric Priest

“Dad, you would be a priest”

“I would whaa?” The statement catches Minato off guard. “…A priest?” He cracks a smile at his son bouncing in step beside him.

“Yep. A good one.” 

Minato never considered himself or his family particularly religious. He attended ceremonies when the occasion called for it. He prayed at funerals out of respect. Minimal presentation to cover the fact that he didn’t believe in a higher power. He would have a lot to answer for if he did. 

“I think a mage would be better?” He calls up the tiniest rasengan and releases a whirlwind down the street that whips their hair around for effect. “Or a battlemage” Minato valiantly slashes the air with his imaginary sword. He pivots in front of Naruto and stops short of beheading his son. He expects his antics to earn him a big grin but Naruto just frowns at him.

“No. A priest.” Naruto says firmly. “Cause you’re a ninja.” 

Minato squints down at his son.

Naruto continues as if to answer the question on his dad’s face. “Sasuke says people pray to ninja.”

Where was Naruto even going with this? “Ninja aren’t gods.” 

“I didn’t say gods. I said priests.”

“How are ninja like priests then?” His smile is lopsided. He’s confused.

“Mom says we pray to priests ‘cause they give our prayers to god.”

“and…?”

“Sasuke says people pray to his dad. Before he kills them.” 

Minato says nothing as his heart curls tight in his stomach.

Naruto rambles on. “Sasuke says you’ve killed a lot of people. That’s why you’re the Hokage.”

He can’t believe what he’s hearing come out of his child’s mouth. 

"That’s why you’re always busy. It takes time to give all those prayers to god, right Dad?”

Minato can’t deny that he’s killed many others. But the type of prayers he takes with his Kunai...god wouldn't want. His best blessings are given swiftly through bloody sacrifice. 

**No, if he is a priest, Minato is sure he wouldn’t be answering to god.**


End file.
